


I Cocoon Round Your Shoulders (Cause I'd Rather Go Blind Than Let You Down)

by Migs



Series: Cocoon [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Beta Ashton, Beta Michael, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cake, Come Eating, Comeplay, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Muke - Freeform, Omega Luke, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby is 3 months old and Luke is horny and exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cocoon Round Your Shoulders (Cause I'd Rather Go Blind Than Let You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 3 or we get the answer to the question 'Who's the daddy?'
> 
> All I know about the babies is from Google research so...
> 
> Just to avoid any confusion. The baby has 2 biological parents but 3 dads which I guess makes sense if you've read the other parts in this series.
> 
> Title: Catfish and the Bottlemen - Cocoon (I'm kind of running out of suitable CFTB lyrics to use for this series and it's bigger issue than you would have thought)
> 
> Edited mostly on iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr. (I think the link is in the end notes and on my profile) Might start posting updates there?Idk I have to figure it out.
> 
> This one was fun to write.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luke is tired. He hasn't slept properly in what feels like years and his nipples hurt. They feel like they are just on a verge of falling of. Having a 3 month old who refuses to sleep and just wants to feed ALL the time is exhausting. He was promised 6 hour sleep intervals by now but he only gets 4 or 5 if he's really lucky. Luke has 3 people ready to jump to his aid and he has absolutely no idea how other people do it.

He slowly opens his eyes as he hears soft cries and someone desperately trying to console the upset baby. Quick glance at the clock tells him it's 2:30 in the morning. Luke sighs as he sits up against the headboard and turns towards the source of the soft noises carefully not to wake up a sleeping Calum curled around his middle whose head is now resting on Luke's lap. He can see Ashton gently rocking his godson up and down, softly singing to him whilst Michael is standing next to them with a bottle of formula in his hands and trying to join Ashton's singing. They are both only wearing boxers and disheveled hair. The baby between them dressed in tinny blue onsie with music notes scattered all over it.

"What's going on?" Luke enquires after he takes a moment to observe the picture they make against the moonlit window. The baby's head quickly turns towards the source of new voice and the sniffles die down a little. One of his hands is now stuffed in his mouth and his wide eyes are blinking in Luke's direction. His face is red from crying and there are a couple of tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Luke" Ashton replies "I heard this little fella crying and I thought he's hungry. He was grabbing for the bottle but once he got a taste of it he just pushed it away and started crying. I thought I did something wrong but Michael here says that the formula seems to be ok."

Luke looks to Michael who is looking at Luke with knowing eyes because he knows what this means. Luke sighs before he asks Ashton to bring the little bundle to him. Ashton realises what the fuss is all about once Luke discharges of his T-shirt. Luke holds a tight grip under Alex's armpits as he is passed to him. He gently kisses baby's forehead before softly whispering to him.

"You want the real thing don't you baby boy? You just won't give your poor daddy a break will you? Like father like son I guess."

Luke is trying to position Alex just right so that the baby can suck on his left nipple which hurts just a little bit less than the right one when Calum finally seems to be jostled awake.

"What's going on?" He mumbles, his face still half buried in Luke's lap.

"Your son decided to be a little trouble maker just like his dad. He woke up hungry and he won't drink from his bottle."

Luke can feel Calum completely burry his head into his lap and mouth split into a wide smile before he resurfaces, sits up and presses his bare chest against Luke's left side, looking down at his 3 month old son. He presses a soft kiss to Luke's shoulder and then he bends further down to leave a soft kiss on baby's wild thick jet black hair.

"Sometimes I wish Michael was the one who knocked me up. At least his kid would let me sleep through the night" sighs Luke. Staring wishfully towards the door where Michael and Ashton disappeared through. Probably to wash the bottle and make sure the cot is al set for sleeping once Alex is done with his feeding.

"Rubbish. Look at this pretty little human that we made" Calum says proudly as he gently threads fingers of his right hand through the dark tuffs of soft baby hair. His wrist turning just right so that the black AFH letters tattooed on the inside can be seen.

Luke has to agree with Calum. Their son is perfect. He got his beautiful dark skin complexion and strong black locks from Calum. His eyes are split copy of Calum's and his lips could not be plumper if they were man made. The only visible sign that links him to Luke is his nose. Michael often teases Luke that nose is the only indicator kid is actually his. Which makes no sense to Luke as he has dozens and dozens of photos and a couple of stretch marks to show that yes, he did birth this small beauty that is trying to suck his nipples off of him.

Even though Luke is dead tired and wishes for nothing but undisturbed 8 hr sleep, he is happy that he is awake right now. Lying in a big bed, moonlight shining through the windows as he is popped up against the headboard with a baby pressed tight to his chest and shirtless Calum pressed to his back who's resting his chin on his shoulder, occasionally kissing it as they both watch Alex feed. His small hands clenching in fists and occasionally grabbing towards Luke's chest. He makes a small protesting noise as Luke separates him from his chest to switch the nipples but is back to quietly sucking once he is pressed to the other side of Luke's chest.

Calum is pressing gentle kisses to his neck now and Luke relaxes, closing his eyes just for a second and leaning his head backwards before looking back down to his tinny son. All that can be heard in a quiet room is Alex's sucking and the sound of Calum's lips against Luke's skin. A distant sound of Michael and Ashton pottering around the kitchen can be heard in the distance.

Luke is brought back to present by a soft click of the camera. He didn't even realise Calum moved around whilst he was just enjoying the rare moment of peace. Calum is smiling at his lit phone screen and turns it around once he is done with whatever he was doing. Luke can se an Instagram post with the three of them, Luke and Calum lovingly staring at the little bundle clutching to his chest.

Luke reads the caption

_Holding two of my most precious humans in my arms - blessed #family_

Which causes him to smile fondly before sighing

"You know they will try to upstage you right?"

Ever since the little bundle of happiness joined them, the other three boys made it their mission to take the cutest photo with baby Alex. It turned into a vicious competition and at one point Calum had to be limited access to pet stores for his own mental safety. Ironically, the most liked Instagram photo so far was the one Luke snapped when Alex was barely 2 months old, sleeping on Luke's chest as they were just resting after the feeding. Alex had small baby panda hat on that Michael got for him. So by association Michael claimed he was currently in the lead as Luke refused to participate in the madness. Obviously Calum couldn't have Michael upstage him with his own son. He was especially hell bent on beating him since Michael dyed his hair like a rainbow and then posted the first pic of it when he was holding Alex in his arms. Tiny baby was reaching for the colourful hair, excitedly kicking his feet once Michael bent his head for the small hands to grab the tuffs of bright hair. That was also the moment Ashton snapped the picture which Michael later posted on Instagram And was currently second by likes after Luke's one.

Fans had a complete melt down over the new hair colour and the overall cuteness that was Alex. Calum wouldn't speak with Michael and Ashton for a week. Accusing Michael of cheating and Ashton of betraying him. The whole thing was just ridiculous in Luke's opinion.

"They can try" Calum smirked as he gently traced the bridge of Alex's nose who reacted to the touch by moving his head away from the nipple, apparently done with feeding, and blinked his beautiful eyes at Calum who was smiling widely at his son.

"Hi puppy boy, are you gonna be good for your daddy now? No waking up before the morning comes right?" Calum coos at his son who is now smiling back at Calum and enthusiastically clutching his hands in the fists. A dribble of milk escaping his plump lips in excitement. Calum quickly whipes it away which makes the baby shriek "ah" at the  touch.

They are being stupidly cute and domestic when Ashton and Michael come back to the room.

"You really think your shirtless selfie can top my rainbow hair?" Michael challenges Calum once he's through the door.

"Wait and see Clifford, wait and see."

"Hah, you wish! Fans are used to you being shirtless. I coloured my hair like a rainbow! Rainbow Calum!"

"You are both being ridiculous" says Ashton as he holds his hands towards Luke to pass him his godson who still needs to burp before he is ready to go back to his crib.

Once the pup is passed over, Ashton gently presses him against his chest and makes sure the baby towel is in place. He then sits down in the comfy sofa that was placed at the window just for this occasion. He starts conversing with the baby who enthusiastically responds to Ashton's questions with his own baby language. Alex absolutely loves talking nonsense with his uncle. Probably because Ashton is the most willing to strike a conversation with him.

Luke has now been moved back towards the centre of the bed to make place for Michael who is now curled around his other side. All three of them satisfied by the position they are in and watching Ashton interact with the baby.

It happens so quick there's no way Ashton could have expected it. Ashton was just asking how Alex was liking dad's new coloured hair and the baby opens his mouth to babble some enthusiastic nonsense back at the drummer when he gets caught by an unexpected burp. The milk that he just drank comes back and it splatters all over Ashton's and Alex's faces. It is comical really. Both just blinking in surprise at each other before Ashton squeaks "Alex Fletcher Hemmings!" and Alex scrunches his nose in distaste and beginnings of the sniffling can be heard.

Michael and Calum are trying hard not to burst into laughter as Ashton is trying hard to calm the upset baby. They are both soaked in stale milk and Alex will definitely need a bath. This realisation also seems to catch up with Ashton.

"Oh baby boy don't cry. It ok. We are gonna clean you up. Gonna give you a bath. You like the baths little guy don't you. Cmon lets get you all cleaned up before you fall asleep."

Luke is so grateful for Ashton in that moment. He is so grateful that Ashton just takes charge with things so Luke doesn't have to. He can feel movement on the Michael's side of the bed as the bright haired guy untangles himself from Luke and runs after Ashton. Luke is not sure who enjoys the baby baths more. Alex or Michael.

Now that Luke knows Alex is in safe hands and is not needed anymore, he slides back down the headboard and buries his head in the pillow that still smells like Michael.

He can feel Calum's hand gently caressing his hair and it feels so good Luke would purr if he were a cat. He can feel Calum's hand travel down his back and under the sheets, he's moving down himself and curling his chest against Luke's back. He is gently caressing Luke's hips before squeezing Luke's arse.

The dark skinned boy is now completely plastered to Luke's back and Luke can feel the hardness in his boxers. He's gently rolling his hips against Luke's arse and kissing his neck.

"You are so amazing" Calum says in between the kisses he is leaving all over Luke's back.

"You have absolutely no idea how beautiful you are when you are feeding my son. Fuck Luke. We made this beautiful thing and I thought I could never love anyone as much as I love you and then you go and give me this mini copy of me and you. And it makes me wanna do things. It makes me wanna make sure you and the baby are safe and provided for. It makes me wanna give you everything. Fuck. You gave me the most precious gift and I haven't even properly thanked you."

He is now straddling Luke's knees and is slowly kissing down Luke's back.

It feels good for Luke. He feels like no one touched him like this in ages. They were all just too tired and without energy. The last orgasm Luke had was 3 days ago when Michael sucked him with a finger up his arse whilst Ashton and Calum were taking Alex for a walk.

Calum now descended all the way down so his face is in line with Luke's ass. He is gently squeezing the cheeks and nosing at the crack. Luke slightly pushes his arse back. Not sure if trying to get Calum's mouth on his arse or create friction against his rapidly hardening dick.

Calum slowly pulls the boxers down Luke's butt and his long legs, discharging them by throwing them somewhere off the bed. He then gets back to Luke's arse and gently spreads his cheeks apart.

"Fuck babe, you are already wet" and then bends down to lick a stripe over the exposed hole. Luke moans at the feeling and gently presses back on the prodding tongue that is now stabbing at his opening.

"Fuck, Calum, this feels so good. More."

"Sure thing princess" comes Calum's reply before he dives back in between the pale globes. Calum absolutely loves everything about Luke's post baby body. He loves how his arse is just a bit fuller, how his hips are just a little bit wider and how there's still some baby softness around his belly. He loves all the starch marks that Luke feels need to hide. All of those things are a sign that Luke's body was changing because there was Calum's son growing inside him. All of those things only remind Calum how amazing Luke's body is.

He can feel a small dribble of Luke's slick trickling down his chin and Calum moans at the sweet taste of it against his tongue. He eagerly chases even more wetness that is now dampening Luke's hole. His right hand looses a grip on the firm globe in order for a pointer finger to gently prod and slip inside the eager opening. Luke needyly pushing his hips back, quietly asking for more. Calum happily adds second finger. Gently pressing them to all the right spots that have Luke riding the digits and make his cock dribble all over the sheets.

Calum is gently pushing his fingers in and out, looking how the slick dribbles around them when he pulls them out and how the hole is opening wider and wider with each push he makes. He is halfway pulling back out when he gently spreads his two fingers and spits in between them. Makping the blonde moan in the pillows as his fists clench tight against the sheets.

"Calum, please fuck me" Luke moans when Calum adds third finger into the mix.

"Please, I haven't had anything except a finger inside me since forever. Please, I need to feel a dick inside my arse or I'm gonna go crazy" Luke begs as he is now riding Calum's three digits with full force.

"Are you sure babe?" worry clear in his voice "it's only been three months from the birth. Are you sure it's not too soon? If you turn around I can suck you off whilst I fuck you on my fingers" the older suggests.

"Please Calum, I'm ready. I need you" Luke whines again. The dark skinned boy hummus a low "okay" before pulling his fingers out and lying on his side. His cock is hard and leaking, Calum only needs to pull on it a couple of times before it is properly erect and covered in precome. He gently rolls Luke on his side and pulls him back, spooning him against his chest and bending his legs at the knees. He raises Luke's leg and grips it tight just above the knee, teasingly pushing his dick against the gushing hole before pushing all the way in in one go.

Luke moans in delight at the feeling of fullness he was missing lately. When Calum doesn't move immediately, he clenches his inner muscle which makes the older boy moan and his hips rut forward involuntarily.

"So impatient" Calum teasingly scolds before he starts slowly moving his hips. He is still holding Luke's leg at the knees with one hand whilst his other hand is trying to make sure his dick doesn't slip out. Luke is absolutely enjoying the return of the intimacy and one of his hands slowly travels down his abdomen to grab for his cock which is hard and leaking against Luke's smooth belly. Calum watches as he teasingly plays with the head of his dick before fisting it tight in his palm. He can see the drops of the precome that are gathering at the tip and spilling down the pale fingers.

"Babe, can you hold your leg up for me?" Calum whispers into the omega's ear who whines in protest but let's go of his dick in favour of keeping his legs spread so that Calum can fuck him deeper. Rubbing at that little nub of nerves that is sending sparks down Luke's spine and is creating fireworks behind his closed eyelids.

Once Calum gets a grip on Luke's dick he holds it tight and fists it fast. He can feel the omega clenching around him and judging by the wetness spilling from blond's asshole and down Calum's fist that is taking care of Luke's dick, he is close and ready to bust.

"So good for me babe, so beautiful. All wet and dripping, begging to be fucked hard after such a long time. Spreading yourself so nicely for my cock. Cmon Lukey, let it go. Spill all over my hand and clench around my dick."

Luke cannot hold it back anymore. He eagerly pushes back on Calum's dick three more times and his arse is clenching tight around the dick inside as his cock is squirting all over Calum's hand. Luke is still a bit out of it as he feels Calum thrust inside one last time before spilling inside, adding to the mess of slick that is already there and now started to slowly leak out. He didn't knot this time. He probably won't be able to for the next six months.

Calum is still inside Luke, bending down to kiss the fucked out blond when the door opens and Michael crashes in.

"You guys fucked without me! And you fucked him the spoon style! You know how I feel about that certain position. At least you could let me watch!" The rainbow haired boy complains whilst forming his lips into a pout.

"I'm still balls deep inside him. He is all warm and full on omega slick and alpha come. I know how much you like to lick it out of him. Come here, be my guest" Calum smiles wickedly Michael's way and Luke's dick gives an interested twitch at Calum's words. He didn't have sex for way too long and it's showing. He can feel the bed dip under Michael's weight as he crawls towards Luke. Giving him a sweet peck on the lips before Calum is slowly rolling him on his belly and pulling his cock out. Luke tries to clench his asshole shut but he is not quick enough. Some of the mess inside spilling out as Calum pulls out completely. However, Michael is quick at work. Catching the escaped liquid with his fingers and pressing it gently to Luke's rim which opens eagerly against the finger.

Michael is now straddling his knees, gently massaging Luke's butt as Calum just observes everything from the side. The colourful head is now bent down and Luke can feel a ghost of Michael's breath against his opening. He feels Michael gently blow an air on it before he is kissing the ring gently. He starts by slowly mouthing around the red and abused flesh before he gently prods his tongue inside. Omega's body is opening under the tongue like a sunflower in the sun. Searching for the source of warmth.

"You taste so good baby. Your arse is always so sweet. The sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Cmon babe, push it out for me" he says as he gently holds the hole open against his two thumbs.

Luke is eager to please, his cock already more than half hard. He works his muscle and feels the wetness slip outside. Michael moans at the sight and bends down to clean up the new mess. He fucks two of his fingers into the used hole and turns them inside to scoop even more mess outside. Catching it on his tongue as he rolls it up and inside the blond between his spread fingers.

Luke is close to coming again. His hips moving against the fingers and tongue up his arse and the sheets beneath him to create a friction around his cock. He can feel a strong grip around his hips as he is being turned around on his back. Michael tucking two of his fingers back inside and catching a leaking cock in his mouth. The warm wet suction around his cock and gentle pressure on his prostate has him coming again In no time. Shooting deep down Michael's throat who hummus around Luke's now softening cock before he pulls off. Luke knows what's coming next and he is so tired he can't even protest when Michael licks inside his mouth. He is too tired on two orgasms to do much than occasionally hum against Michael's lips as the older happily bites and licks on Luke's lips.

"Cmon Mikey, leave him be. I'm gonna suck you if you just lie down for a second."

Luke is really happy for Calum right now. As much as he wants to he is just unable to do much than grunt and close his eyes at this point. He listens to the slurping sounds the alpha makes around the beta's dick and Michael swearing under his breath.

He hears Michael whine and arch his back of the bed before he's coming down Calum's throat. Still trying to catch his breath when Calum comes back up and Luke can hear them now kissing whilst two hands grab for Luke's hand and catch it In between their open palms.

Luke falls asleep curled around two warm bodies and calm on knowledge that his baby boy is safe in his little cot in a room just next door.

The last words he catches before the sleep takes him over are

"Don't worry Mikey, Luke would love to have your baby as well. Just give him time."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know so I can do better next time!
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
